The Brighter Crystal
by Kunoichi-Of-Akatsuki
Summary: Crystal Moto attends Duel Academy and is used to all the weird things that happen when you're friends with Jaden, what she wasn't prepared for was falling in love. But will their love last for the year? Only time will tell. JesseXoc
1. Crystal what's?

I don't own Yu Gi Oh! GX or any of it's characters. I do own Crystal though. Sorry if I mis-spelled names.

Name: Crystal Moto

Siblings: Yugi Moto

Looks: Purple eyes, straight long black hair with purple highlights

Personality: She was with Yugi and the gang in their adventures and after that was all done Grandpa decided to send her to Duel Academy, after Seto mentioned it. She's good friends with the whole gang and gets along well with Seto too. Throughout all the things Jaden put her through she's good friends with them too. Her and Zane were best friends while he was still at the academy and his actions lately, have her puzzled. and YES, I KNOW Yugi can't have a sister Jaden's age, but that's why fanfiction is here.

* * *

I don't own Yu Gi Oh! GX or any of it's characters. I do own Crystal though. Sorry if I mis-spelled names.

Name: Crystal Moto

Siblings: Yugi Moto

Looks: Purple eyes, straight long black hair with purple highlights

Personality: She was with Yugi and the gang in their adventures and after that was all done Grandpa decided to send her to Duel Academy, after Seto mentioned it. She's good friends with the whole gang and gets along well with Seto too. Throughout all the things Jaden put her through she's good friends with them too. Her and Zane were best friends while he was still at the academy and his actions lately, have her puzzled.

Chapter 1

"Jaden! Hurry Jay it's time for-hey wait you're not Jay." Syrus said as he came racing towards the red dorm, at full speed near me and Hassleberry as we walked out.

The blue dorm people were to up tight for me so most of the time I spent my time with Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Aster and Alexis, occasionally Atticus when he was around.

"Gee what gave it away? The good looks or the bulging biceps?" Hassleberry replied sarcastically.

I laughed "It was totally the good looks."

"I know that's what I thought too." He laughed.

"Great the rally's in 1 hour. I bet he totally forgot." Syrus complained.

"Wait, what rally?" Hassleberry asked.

"Was there a rally today?" I asked stupidly.

"Uh hello it's the opening day pep rally." Syrus looked at us.

"Oh that rally!" we both said

"Speaking of which take a look. Look real close, notice anything different?" He asked standing taller.

We looked read hard.

"Of course your uniform. You got yourself promoted to blue! Congrats Truesdale!" Hassleberry said.

"Well thanks but I wasn't talking about my outfit." He said taking his glasses off "See now that I've matured I thought it was time for a new pair of glasses."

"Uh how could we miss them…?" We sweat dropped.

'_Because they look like the old pair, that's how'_ I thought.

"Ah man, we gotta find Jay. He can't miss the pep rally!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Right let's go." I said.

We ran off in search of our darling leader.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'GUYS I FOUND HIM!" I yelled.

"Aha! There ya are!" Hasselberry said as he caught up to me.

"The rally's starting!" Syrus yelled at Jaden who was with some blue haired boy who, I must say, wasn't bad looking.

That's when I noticed there was another spirit besides the Kuriboh my brother gave Jaden, out. It was a cute little purple animal with red eyes, ears and a red jewel in it's tail. Kinda like a Espeon!

"Hey wait that's today?" he said.

"No we just thought we'd search the whole campus for you and tell you a lie. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's right now!" Syrus said.

"So forward march!" Hassleberry said before turning and leaving with Syrus, I followed them quickly.

"Man I bet this is going to be soo boring." I said as we walked to the meeting room.

"Aww I bet it won't be that bad." Jaden said.

"Easy for you to say. You'll just fall asleep." Syrus whined.

"Alright settle down." Chancellor Sheppard said.

He went on talking and I quickly zoned out thinking about what stupid things Joey and Tristan were probably doing right now. I vaguely herd Hassleberry tell Chazz off and then his snotty remark. Blaire did the pledge and winked at Jaden. Alexis glared, only fueling my suspicion that she liked him. Next I thought about what dull paperwork Seto was probably doing. The only thing that brought me back was the mention of new students. Students that represented the top of the other 4 academies. _' Well we'll see about that.'_ I thought wickedly.

"This rules I gotta get my game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"You bet Jay! Let's take em down!" I cheered.

"From East academy: Adrian Gecko" he announced.

A red haired guy with glasses walked out. And I must say his earlobes were HUGE! He also had a necklace with a tassel at the end.

"Hailing from West academy please welcome Axel Brodie!"

A black guy came in a he look wayyyyy to serious for my liking.

"Next joining us from our branch in the south it's Jim Crocodile Cook!"

A Australian guy with cowboy clothes, a bandaged eye and the coolest hat ever walked in and held up his croc.

"Hi mates." He said.

I got the feeling we would get along just fine. I smiled.

"Chris why are you smiling?" Alexis asked me.

"Oh no reason, just thinking of Joey that's all." I lied.

She bought it and turned her attention back to the front.

"And last leading the pack at North academy it's Jesse Anderson!" he announced the last student.

But no one walked out.

I snickered as the teachers looked around confused.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? No way, he's the kid with the crystal beast deck." Chazz said.

"Crystal since when did they decide to make a deck out of all the monsters you become?" Hassleberry joked.

"Shut it." I told him, playfully elbowing him.

"Crystal what?" Jaden asked.

"Speak up son what you know?" Hassleberry commanded.

So Chazz told us about how Pegasus made some cards that he didn't release. Some famous dude gathered some jewels they got lost yadi dadi da. They discovered them, made them into cards and all that.

"Those were the Crystal beasts right?" I asked.

"Correct." He said.

"How sweet! I gotta duel this guy!" Jaden announced.

"Not if he don't show up." Hassleberry pointed out.

The doors opened and in walked that blue haired guy we saw Jaden with earlier.

"Sorry folks guess I got lost." He said rubbing the back of his head "This school's a lot bigger then ours."

"Hold on, I recognize that voice!" Jaden said standing up.

"Hey Jaden! I guess this is that pep rally thing." He said happily.

"Yep. By the way, just wondering, you seen a guy named Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah sure did." He replied.

'_I would be hilarious if it was him. Jaden knew the guy he wanted to duel the whole time and he slipped right past him!'_ I thought.

Sheppard stepped in "What you've seen him? Where is he?"

He rubbed the back of his head again "Y'all are lookin' at him. I'm Jesse." He said.

Everyone was surprised, I laughed in my head _'I was right.'_

"Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you I guess I just plum forgot." He apologized.

"I get that a lot." Jaden said.

"Yeah right Jay." I said smirking.

Sheppard cleared his throat "Let's start over then shall we?" he said.

Jesse went and jumped up on the stage "Joining our school from North academy: Jesse Anderson." He announced, we all clapped.

The Adrian guy said something to him I couldn't quiet catch, Jesse laughed nervously.

"Good day, the names Jim Cook." Jim said to him They shook hands "and this is Shirley" the croc's eyes moved and Jesse freaked out. I laughed lightly. Crowler and Bonaparte freaked too.

A mean looking man walked up behind them and he did not look nice.

"Oh and last but not least I'd like you to meet our visiting professor from West academy, say hello to Professor Thelonius Viper." Sheppard introduced.

"It an honor." He said to our chancellor. He blabbed about how he was strict and all that so I, once again, zoned out.

I perked up as soon as the words 'exhibition match' left his mouth.

"Simmer down! So I can choose the competitors." He told us "Jesse Anderson! And his opponent will be Duel Academies top student."

Chazz stood up, I raised my eyebrow at him "I accept" he said.

"Jaden Yuki!" he announced.

"Sweetness! First day of the year and I duel a dude with a legendary deck! This rocks!" Jaden said standing up.

I laughed so loud I swear Yugi could hear me.

"Hey! I'm the best! Not him!" Chazz said.

"Oh calm down Chazz." I said in between laughs "He's already beat you at least 3 times. Give it up." He glared at me.

"Besides Chazz, Chris is our best duelist." Syrus said.

"I don't know who you're talking about. There's no way I'm the best duelist we have. If I'm the best then we've really gone downhill." I always got embarrassed when they talked about me being the best so I always countered it, Chazz however wasn't listening because he was yelling at Ojama Yellow.

"Hey Jay this duel's gonna be a regular hoot!" Jesse called to Jaden, as he walked upfront.

"Alright boy's hold out your arms." Professor Viper said as he put a little metal band around them.

"What're these?" I heard Jaden ask looking at the wrist band.

"Why don't we just say there a little welcome gift. Students the match will be in 1 hour and not a minute later." Viper said.

"I don't like those little wrist bands…something about them is suspicious…" I mumbled under my breathe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We all walked into the arena to watch the duel. About 5 minutes later it started.

"Jesse…you're a nice guy, but I'm not gonna go easy on you. That's not how I roll." Jaden said.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from Jaden Yuki. So as they say let the best duelist win." He announced.

"Don't worry I will." Jaden replied "Ready?"

"You bet!" Jesse challenged.

"Game on!" They both drew their cards and started playing.

"Dude his cards are soooo sweet!" I said.

At the moment Jesse was talking to his emerald turtle who was complaining about how big the place was. I noticed one of my spirits 'Midnight Wolf' had decided to join us. (AN: Made up card)

'_So these are the Crystal beasts. Interesting…'_ he said.

"Yup! Aren't they cool?" I asked him.

'_I guess so.'_ Was his reply.

"Sam hill! This kid's as weird as Jaden and Chris." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah look who's talking." Chazz shot at him.

I glared at him "Well excuse me for talking to spirits." I huffed.

For the rest of the time we just sat and watched as the duel progressed (AN: I'm to lazy to write it, go watch it on youtube if you want: episode 106 part 2)

I noticed that the visitors were also very interested in the match and were making comments about it as well, though I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Jaden played Aqua Dolphin, and activated his special ability, if Jesse has a monster with 300 attack points or less, in his hands, that monster is automatically sent to the grave yard. The opponent also losses 500 life points. Aqua Dolphin used Sonar Wave to take a look at Jesse cards. Too bad, Jesse had his Ruby Carbuncle and she got sent to the graveyard.

"C'mon not my Ruby!" Jesse complained.

I didn't blame him, Ruby was cute! ^^

"Hey that's the way the crystal crumbles bro." Jaden said.

Right after Jaden finished saying that yelling came from the hall.

"Don't let it get away!" I heard someone yelled.

'_Oh no. Please don't tell me they found her'_ I prayed, too bad the Gods weren't listening.

A fox came racing in and ran around the arena with some guards chasing after it. She was teasing them, letting them get close enough to lunge and then at the last second prancing away.

"What is going on?!" Crowler demanded.

"Ohhhh." I moaned as my friends gave me weird looks. I jumped over the side of the seats and stood on the ground. "Cleo come here!" I called to her.

Cleo, happy to comply, raced over too me and jumped into my arms.

"Miss Crystal, will you kindly tell us what that vermin is doing on the school premises?" Cowler demanded.

I huffed, how dare he call Cleo a vermin! I glared daggers at him.

"What Dr. Crowler means is why is a fox at the academy?" Sheppard kindly asked.

"Well you see I found her during summer break and I took her in since she was abandoned, and you know how I am with cute little things. So once school was about to start I knew I had to find a place to let her stay, and believe me I asked everywhere. Yugi wasn't home because well…umm I guess he was out saving the world again, or something. Mai wouldn't take her and Tea's parents would never allow it. I wouldn't trust Joey of Tristan with a doll, and Valon wasn't at home, and he's the person I would most trust, Alister was still looking for his brother and I'd rather die then let Raphael take her. Duke was ah 'occupied', Bakura went back to England and I couldn't get a hold of Marik." I huffed all this out in a rush " and umm Pegasus doesn't like her. So I went to the last person on the list…Seto! I asked him and what did he say? 'No' of course, but me, being me, wouldn't take that for an answer. So I pushed and he finally said 'she can be on my property but, I shouldn't see her.' I thanked him and ran out" I grinned letting them make the same conclusion I made.

"Oh no." Crowler moaned.

"You don't mean…" Sheppard started.

"Oh yes!" my grin widened.

"Wait! Someone explain this to me. I don't get it." Jaden said.

"It means her little fox is here legally." Chazz explained.

Still blank looks on half the students.

"Remember who owns this island and the academy guys." Aster said leading them to the answer.

"Of course! Seto Kaiba!" Syrus said.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Umm Miss Crystal how long has 'Cleo' been here?" Sheppard asked.

"Ever since Seto pushed me out of the helicopter onto the island." I smiled remembering the ride Seto had offered me.

"Who does this girl think she is? We should expel her!" Bonaparte said pointing his finger at me.

"That's not the best idea…" Crowler said.

"Oh and why not?" he challenged.

"You idiot! Do you know who her brother is?!" Crowler yelled at him.

"No, and I don't really care." He said matter-o-factly.

"Well then you won't care that her brother is none other than the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. Weren't you listening to all the names?" Crowler had the satisfaction of seeing Bonaparte at loss for words.

"I don't want to be treated differently based on who my brother is, by all means expel me." I said innocently, though on the inside I was seething, so much for keeping that from the rest of the school.

There were gasps all around me, I sighed. I looked around and saw the new students just as shocked as the rest of the school. _'At this point I almost want to be expelled, then I can go biking with Valon.' _I thought.

"Madam I didn't mean it." Bonaparte apologized.

'_Meh figures. As soon as they learn who my brother is they treat me differently.'_ I was so pissed off.

"No problem." I managed to say without a hint of my emotions showing.

"Well since I guess Mr. Kaiba said it was okay, she can stay." Sheppard said.

"Thank you sir." I said returning to my seat. Cleo curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

"So that's what was moving around in your bag the first day." Aster said.

"Yup. You weren't crazy." I said telling him the truth. When Aster asked me if my bag was moving the first day I called him crazy and ran off.

"Aw it's so cute." Syrus said.

"You did a good deed by taking her in. Good job private." Hassleberry said.

"Well you know how I am with cute things." I said.

"Do I ever." He laughed.

"You'll have to introduce me later Chris. I got a duel to win!" Jaden announced, getting the crowd once again into the game, though their attention wasn't fully taken off the subject.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FAST FORWARD TO END OF DUEL

"Meet the most feared creature in history! You'll never survive!" Jesse said pointing to ceiling "Just kidding." He grinned. Jaden's attack hit and Jesse was blown backwards, he ended up on his back.

Everyone was confused.

"Nice duel." Jesse said smiling apologetically and rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait. Where's Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"That's the funny thing. I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay." He laughed.

"Uh come again?" Jaden asked confused.

The crowd roared with disapproval. Arg! It was pissing me off. Jesse looked around nervously.

A vein popped in my head and my friends noticed.

"Now Chris let's not to anything rash, like last time." Hassleberry pleaded.

"Deep breathing, 1…2…3…" Syrus started but I ignored them.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled making everyone immediately shut up, I also woke Cleo up and she jumped off my lap as I stood up "Just because he doesn't have a card that you all wanna see does NOT give you the right to bad mouth him. The fact that he did that well in a duel with Jay proves he's a great duelist, he could mop the floor with all of you so STOP bad mouthing him, or I'll call Yugi in to whoop your sorry asses! He has my respect as a duelist so show yours!" I yelled angrily at him, then I calmed myself down after a few seconds, through gritted teeth, I added "Now let him explain." I sat back down with my arms crossed, eyes closed and breathe ragged.

"Um thanks Crystal." Jesse said unsure of what to think "Sorry everyone but I know it's out there somewhere." He apologized.

"What do you mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"Well according to the legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find it. But when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's gonna be made into a duel monsters card." He explained "Hey folks of anyone sees a tablet let me know OK? Because I plum need it." He added.

Jaden looked disappointed.

Professor Viper clapped as he walked over to them. "Excellent. A fitting start for the new semester. Now join me won't you?" he asked as Jesse and Jaden walked towards him to shake hands. "Your first lesson is complete.." he announced.

"Lesson?" Alexis wondered.

"As I explained to you before I fancy myself a man of action and you learn by practicing. So I'll be organizing mandatory duels every day, and I suggest you comply because from now on I'll be monitoring your every move." Viper explained.

"Cuz that doesn't sound stalkerish." I mumbled.

"Yeah tell me about it." Alexis mumbled back.

"You're my pupils now and to succeed you must duel!" Viper said as he went off laughing maniacally.

"Ah man, something's not right about this." Syrus complained.

"What gave that away? The maniacal laugh or the creepy music?" Hassleberry asked.

I did a big sigh "Why is it that all my friends or family always end up being the target of some evil force either trying to take over the world of destroy it? Or…I dunno but nothing good!" I whined "At least some of the other bad guys like Marik, Bakura, Valon and a few others were _at least_ hot." I sighed "I need to pick my friends better…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"They're twins!" Syrus exclaimed as we watched Jesse and Jaden trade duel strategies on the roof.

The sun was setting at it felt nice to be out.

"Aint that cute." Hassleberry teased.

"2 Jadens?" Chazz sounded exasperated.

"Oh well I guess it could be worse right?" Aster smirked as he turned to leave.

"Oh how's that?" I asked looking at Aster.

"At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah that would suck." I teased him.

"Hmph what do you losers know? The world needs more Chazz Princeton's." He said as he also walked away.

I chuckled and turned back to Jaden and Jesse.

"Rematch?" Jesse asked.

"Any time." Jaden answered.

I walked over to them "Oh that reminds me Jaden, since you won I'll make you something. What do you want?" I asked walking past them and laying by the edge to soak up the sun. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"I know! How about an all you can eat buffet?" Jaden asked.

"Well I don't about all you can eat with your stomach but how about a huge feast?" I asked hoping that would work.

"Works for me!" he grinned.

"You can come too if you want Jesse." I said "In fact you can all come." I meant the whole gang.

"Aw yeah! We haven't had Chris's food in forever. Way to go Sarge!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Well then I think I will come." Jesse took the invite.

"M'kay, guess I'll be working to the bone." I joked as my cell phone rang "ugh who would be calling my _now_?" I looked at my phone "Eep!" I yelled as I looked at the caller ID "Seto!" I chirped as I sat up straight.

"_Hello Chris I was just calling to make sure your little fox didn't cause any trouble."_ He said through the phone, I could see the smirk on his face right now.

"Um they found out but as soon as I said you OK'ed it they were fine." I replied

"_OK well then goodnight."_ 'Goodnight Chris!' I heard Mokuba say in the background, the phone clicked off

"Was that THE Seto Kaiba?" Jaden asked

"The one and, thankfully, only. Stuck up and snobby as ever." I snorted.

"Man I gotta duel him some time!" He said getting excited.

"Good. Take him out for me will ya?" I joked.

"You bet!" he gave me a thumbs up.

Jesse laughed "You people are so much more interesting than the ones back home."

"Well of course! We have Jaden Yuki." I laughed along with him.

"Well I think it time we hit the beds." Syrus yawned.

"Good idea, I'm dying." I said.

"Well hurry up and go then, if you die I can't eat that feast you promised me." Jaden half joked.

"Right." I rolled my eyes and stood up "Later boys, try not to miss me!" I waved goodbye as I raced off not knowing the effect my words had on a certain bluenette.

* * *

I just had to put the old ones in! they'll come up every once in awhile because I love them! I also just love Jesse he's so cute! I think I'm gonna love this story. umm but i think Seto kinda sounded umm...not so Seto...ish


	2. It's like a zoo

Kay during the first half the boys aren't in this one, only Zane and he's only mentioned, so technically he's not there.

* * *

Chapter 2

After leaving Jay and the guys I walked back to my room and took a shower, after that I got dressed in jeans and a purple tank top that had music notes all over it. I checked to make sure Cleo was sleeping in her bed and tip toed out the door grabbing a sweatshirt at random. I carefully closed the door and walked down the hallway putting on my sweatshirt; it was my green one with stars.

"Hey Chris where are you going?" Mindy asked me as her and Jasmine walked back to their dorm room.

"Oh just going for a walk." I replied casually.

"You sure you're not going to meet a boy?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"Me? Never." I said dramatically.

Mindy put her face right in front of mine "Are you sure?" she asked giving me the look.

"Yes, very. Goodbye!" I called ducking under her and racing off.

I walked to the light house and sat down on the ledge, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. _'Zane…what made you act so cold towards us? Even Atticus can't figure it out…please…come back soon…'_ I silently pleaded.

I closed my eyes and started singing

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on an jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

I finished as I silently started to sob.

"Stupid, stupid Zane!" I muttered through my sobbing "How could you just leave Sy!?...do you have reasons?"

After awhile my tears stopped flowing and I wiped my face free of tears. I got up and walked back to the dorm, my face a mess.

"Chris?" Alexis asked upon seeing my face "Is something wrong?" she already knew the answer.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" I didn't lift my head up from staring at the ground. I wasn't about to put my burdens on her.

"You're a horrible liar you know that?" She joked.

"Yeah Marik always said that too." I smile at the memory, I walked over to the couch across from her and sat down, sitting like I had at the light house.

"Is this about your old friends then?" She looked concerned.

"Uh yeah that's right. I miss them, I didn't get to see half of them before I came here…" I replied letting her think that's what this was about.

I got the feeling she knew I was lying though.

"Oh, that's too bad." She said playing along "I'm gonna go to sleep now. You know where to find me if you need anything." She said inviting me to tell her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I replied, not giving in.

I couldn't see her face but I knew she was looking at me with a mix of concern and disapproval of not telling her my problem.

I slumped down onto the couch and uncurled, just lying there limply. After awhile I decided it was time to stop being all depressing and go get some sleep so I looked normal in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Being sick rocks!" Jaden said scarfing down food. We were in the hospital because after dueling Axel, Jaden and him had collapsed.

"Are you feeling better sarge?" Hassleberry asked him.

Jaden momentarily looked up from his food and nodded.

"That was fast." Syrus said, he was in a Ra yellow jacket because he quite blue.

"Too fast if you ask me." I said.

Jaden ignored us and continued to stuff his mouth full.

"Uh you might want to think about coming up for air." Alexis suggested.

"Never get between a man and 5 trays of hospital food." Blaire said looking at Alexis.

"I'll say, Joey attacked me once because I took one bite." I said.

"So when do you think you'll be coming back to Slifer red?" Syrus asked.

"Never Sy! Dorm food is nothing like this." Jaden said to him.

I looked over at Alexis and she put her head in her hand.

"Can't you spare a bite?" Hassleberry pleaded.

"Dream on." Jaden said eating the last of one of the boxes.

Miss Fontaine came in and told him he was ok and not to do anything strenuous for the next two weeks. Jaden inhaled two more of the lunches, swallowed and cleared his throat.

"One question: is eating considered strenuous?" he asked.

"With the way you eat, it is." I told him before he rushed out.

"Hey wait up!" Miss Fontaine called after him.

"Gotta jet!" He called back as raced down the hallway. Syrus, Hassleberry and I chased after him while Alexis and Blaire stayed with Miss Fontaine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I gotta find me someone to duel." Jaden said once we were outside.

"Howdy do boys!" A familiar southern accent called to us from our left "and Chris." He added after seeing me.

"Jeese!" Jaden and I said.

"So I guess you're ok." Jesse stated.

"Totally, never felt better." Jaden replied as Jesse walked over to us.

"Good cuz I was starting to get worried." Then crossed his arms "There's a nasty rumor going around, get a load of this: they say you're retiring for good. Are ya?" he asked the last part.

Just then Cleo came running out of the bushes and leaped into my arms "Hello Cleo. Did you have a good nap?" I asked her while stroking her head, she licked me to show she did

We heard a growl and Hassleberry started jumping around.

"Ahh! I've been hit!" he yelled.

Cleo growled as the hair on her back stood up.

Hassleberry fell down "Requesting back up." He called. Now we could clearly see a crocodile biting his butt.

"Down girl! Heel!" Jim called after her while running towards us at full speed. We kneeled down next to her "what's gotten into you Shirley?" he patted her and coaxed her off Hassleberry.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into her! My rear end!" Hassleberry said rubbing his butt.

"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid Shirley here is not responsible for her for her behavior." He said in a heavy Australian accent.

I walked a little ways off and tried to calm Cleo down.

"Uh Jim who is responsible?" Jaden asked him looking confused.

"Not _who's_ responsible more like _what's_ responsible." He strapped Shirley into his back "Might sound strange, but something in the air has triggered her primitive instincts."

"Oh." Jaden said.

"You understood that?" Jesse turned to him.

"Not a word." Jaden said back.

I hit my forehead with my hand "It means there's something not right going on." I translated while Jim took out his compass thingie to better explain things.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So we ended up on an exploration for where the negative energy was coming from. I sent Cleo back to the dorms where she wouldn't start fighting with Shirley.

"Wildlife conservation is a hobby of mine. So I'm always making sure the environment is safe for Shirley." Jim said leading us through the forest.

I got to the front next to Jim "Good to know I'm not the only one." I smiled happily.

Jim's compass reacted and the bushes to the left of us rumbled. Shirley started growling and wriggling and Cleo. Jim took his bandana from around his neck and covered Shirley's eyes.

"Grrrr! Attack Croc man!" Hassleberry yelled charging Jim.

He wasn't acting like himself, his eyes were slits and he was talking funny.

"Easy boy." Jim said as he shoved the compass in his face to stop him.

"Hassleberry chill!" Jaden said as he and Jesse grabbed him to restrain him.

"What was that all about? I understand the croc but why are you going nuts?" Jesse asked him getting no response.

"Hassleberry?" I asked him.

The only response I got was a growl.

"It's cuz Hassleberry's part animal and I'm not talking about his baboon brain." Syrus said.

"Yeah you're right, since his accident he's had dino DNA in his blood!" Jaden recalled.

"A dinosaur eh? Well I've got to admit that's a new one. But it sounds fun, so if it's a duel you want count me in mate." Jim said activating his duel disk "I'd love a fair go dinosaurs are some of my favorite creatures. Matter-o-fact dinosaurs and crocodiles share a common ancestor. So when you really get down to it gents, and lady, Hassleberry and Shirley are cousins." He finished.

"Let's duel!" Hassleberry said activating his duel disk.

(Go watch episode 110 for duel)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FAST FORWARD TO END

After Jim's first move he knocked Hassleberry back to normal. Jim's deck was pretty sweet, I'm glad they brought the top kids from the other academies.

Jim's fossil dragon had just finished off Hassleberry's life points.

"I'm all tuckered." Jim said wobbling.

Their bio bands had just started glowing and something shot off into the sky.

Hassleberry fell to his knees.

"Hassleberry!" Jesse and I called.

"Jim!" Jaden called.

"That's weird, something sucked the life outta me." Hassleberry said.

"I think I know what. It's this bio band. I could swear when the duel ended they activated and somehow left us feeling staffed. I don't know about you mate, but I'm gonna have me a snoozer." Jim collapsed to the ground.

"Alright, over and out boys." Hassleberry said right before falling over backwards.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Are they alright?" Jesse asked after me.

We heard snoring...

"Sure sounds like it." Syrus replied to us "Aww they're purring like kittens."

Little did we know that Jim was right, it was the bio bands.

* * *

All done! by the way i'm going to London for a week so i won't be back untill the first week of april, sorry. unless i convince my parents to let me take my laptop or for my dad to let me use his.


	3. I think I like you, no I love you

Hey guys i'm back! Finnaly in this chapter is a development in Jesse's and Chris's relationship! It's kinda cliche though...

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is exactly what happened to Jaden. Sudden acute fatigue, seemingly brought on by dueling." Ms. Fontaine looked worriedly at Hassleberry and Jim, who were unconscious in hospital beds.

"Yup. Question in why now?" Jade asked aloud.

"Remember what Jim said 'bout the weird energy and how it's being caused by our bio bands?" Jesse reminded us.

"I've been saying this all along!" Syrus said.

"Y'know Jim brings up a good point, I never thought of that." Alexis added.

"I did." Syrus and I said at the same time.

"But no one listens to me, I'm just the wimpy sidekick who's here for everyone's amusement. I never have an idea that could help move the plot along." Syrus whined.

"Anyway getting back to Jim's idea, let's confront Viper about these bio bands." Alexis suggested.

"Right so let's go find him." I walked out the door.

"I give up." Sy said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Uh anyone have any idea where he is?" I asked after 30 minutes of searching.

"No, but man I'm so tired…and hungry." Jaden fell to the ground.

"Jay, you're always tired." Syrus pointed out.

"I know," Jaden said standing up, ignoring Syrus "Chris why don't you cook up that meal you promised me? Then I wouldn't be hungry!" Jaden looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I tucked a few strand of my hair that were purple behind my ear while I thought "Well okay, if you want it now."

"Sweetness! Let's go!" He ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorm with Sy close behind.

"I thought he said he was tired?" Jesse asked.

"When foods involved Jaden always has energy." I laughed "You're coming right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well sure, I'm mean you invited me didn't you." Jesse smiled.

"Guilty as charged." We both laughed

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Come on Chris!" Jaden called from the Obelisk Blue dorm.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I looked back at Jesse.

"Race ya." He grinned

"You're on." We both sped off towards the dorm at full speed. At first I held the lead but as we got closer Jesse got faster so I ended up losing.

"You…win…" I was panting heavily.

"You sure ran fast though." Jesse complemented me.

I blushed, so to hide it I escaped to the kitchen. "Well guess I should start making the feast." I quickly scrambled away, before the guys could see the blush.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Was it something I said?" Jesse's blue eyes looked confused.

"Nah, it's probably just a girl thing." Jaden walked over to a sofa and slumped down into it.

Syrus walked over and sat down next to him.

"You sure? She seemed like she wanted to get away quickly…" Jesse sat on the sofa opposite them. He had just sat down when Alexis came in.

"Since you're here and I hear the kitchen being used I can assume you didn't find him, Jaden got hungry and now Chris is cooking?" She asked the boys, they nodded in reply.

"You missed one thing though." Jaden said.

"What?" Alexis thought over the scenario in her head and saw no flaw.

"Jesse's worrying that he said something to offend her when she ran off to the kitchen." Jaden replied matter-o-factly.

"I wasn't worrying!" Jesse had a slight blush on his cheeks.

Alexis grinned like a cat "What'd you say?"

"I told her she was a fast runner." Jesse told the blond haired girl "Then she raced off to the kitchen."

"I see…" Alexis's grin got bigger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Stupid, why'd you run? Their probably suspicious.'_ I sighed and stirred the soup, then moved onto chopping carrots.

While trying to keep my mind focused on cooking I failed to notice the kitchen door open and close while a certain blond haired girl snuck in.

"You're in love aren't you?" Alexis nearly scared the living daylight out of me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled turning around "Alexis, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded

"Accusing you of L-O-V-E." She smirked at me

I moved to the cabinet and got salt, pepper and some ginger, as I walked by the table I set them down. "I don't know what you're talking about." Continuing walking I went to the other cabinet and got out the dried herbs I needed, green onions, parsley & sage.

"Sure because you're totally not in love with a certain blue haired boy." She teased.

"I'm not in love with Jesse!" I yelled at her.

"Who said anything about Jesse?" She looked at me with her 'I win' look.

'_Damn, she got me…but I'm not even sure if I like him.' _"Who else would you be talking about?" I challenged thinking I was oh so smart.

"Well I could have been talking about, Zane, Syrus, that guy that used to be Chazz's follower…" She knew she had me, so her grin widened.

"Shut up." I told her.

"So it's true!"

"I never said that."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Look who's talking."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know!" I was frustrated because I really didn't know.

"How do you not know?" She looked at me.

"I'm confused alright!" I yelled the last part.

"What's there to be confused about?" Alexis sat down on the counter I wasn't using.

"I mean I just met they guy. Even so he's nice, funny, easy to talk to, fun to be around, charming…" I trailed off as my face turned the color of the tomato's I was cutting.

"Don't forget to add good looking and has a cute accent." Alexis was making it worse.

"Oh shoo! Leave me to my cooking." I pushed her off the counter and out the door.

"We'll talk later!" She called as I closed the door.

I groaned and finished up the cooking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thish ish sooo good." Jaden was, of course, stuffing whatever he could grab down his throat.

"I'll say." Syrus was eating from his plate like you were supposed to "Even the chiefs aren't this good."

"Aww come on guys I'm not that good." I said slightly embarrassed

"No I agree, I think this foods really good." Jesse was also eating more politely then Jaden.

"Thanks." I blushed a little.

A pair of hands suddenly came over my eyes. I squirmed but I couldn't get out.

"Guess who." A _very_ familiar voice teased.

"Atticus!" I shouted and he moved his hands as I hugged him, he hugged back.

"I can't believe you had party and didn't invite your bestiest buddy!" He joked.

"Well it's not a party without you Atticus." I said sitting back down.

"You're right so let's get this party started shall we?" He grinned.

"Atticus we're just eating, what can we do?" The moment the words were out of my mouth I knew I would regret it.

"I'm glad you asked Crystal."Atticus continued to grin.

'_Uh oh, he only calls me Crystal when he's about to unveil one of his 'genius plans'…great.' _ I sighed

"We will be doing karaoke!" He pulled a cloth off of a box that had just gotten there to reveal speakers that were hooked up to a mic. "and by 'we' I mean you." He winked.

"Someday Atty I really will kill you." I smiled at him.

"Aww come on I thought it was a great idea!" He whined.

"You always think your idea's are great." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because they always are." He defended

"Oh really?" Alexis and I asked looking knowingly at him.

"What about the time you almost got us kicked out because you thought decorating the school would be fun?" Alexis asked.

"Or the time you thought up the 'Maybe if all the girls think I'm dating someone they'll leave me alone' plan. So when running away from them you grabbed me and dragged me with you until we got to the dorms, where you then rushed into you room, with me, and locked the door and windows. The death glares didn't stop for months!" I glared at him.

"Or the time yo-" Alexis started another

"Okay so not all of them were great ideas." He admitted. "But-"

"NO BUT'S!" Alexis and I yelled.

"Fine, fine I understand." He sighed in defeat "Maybe later? Just for fun?" He pleaded.

"Maybe later." I gave him hope.

"Hey Jaden stop eating so much!" Syrus yelled.

"No way Sy this stuff is so good!" Jaden held up a plate of chicken.

I laughed and decided to get some fresh air. I got outside closed my eyes and just breathed in the fresh, cool night air. I faintly heard the door open behind me, I thought it was Alexis so I didn't bother to open my eyes, that is until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a head was on top of mine. Needless to say my eyes snapped open in alarm.

"There, now you can't run away." A southern accent answered the question in my head.

"Jesse?" I asked surprised

"The one and only." I felt his jaw move above my head and I knew he was smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Earlier you ran away when I complimented you. Why?" He sounded very curious.

"Uh…ummm…" I didn't know what to say. _'I think I might like you, so when you complimented me I started to blush and I didn't want you to see and guess that I might like you.'_ Yeah brilliant idea.

"Do you…like me?" He sounded unsure of it himself.

"Wh-why would you say that?" I asked. My face was slowly going from pink to red.

"Alexis sorta mentioned it." He shrugged.

"Oh." I really just wanted to run away and hide right now.

The wind blew and I shivered, I had come out without a coat and it was cold. Jesse wrapped his arms around me tighter and hugged me to his chest.

"Y'know I find myself thinking about you a lot." Jesse told me slowly, as if the thought had just occurred to him too.

"Really?" I asked not believing this was happening.

"Yeah, about your smile, your laugh, the way you're always doing something that I find myself interested in…" I couldn't see but I got the impression that he was blushing too.

The black and purple haired girl didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

"Crystal, whatdoyouthinkaboutme?" It came out in a rush like he didn't want to know, but at the same time he knew he had to ask it.

"What do I think about you? Well…I think you're funny, sweet, nice, charming, easy to talk to, fun to be around…" My face heated up with every word.

"Do you like me?" He sounded serious.

"I think so." I confessed.

"Crystal."

"Yes?"

"I think I like you too…in fact I think I love you."

Jesse turned me around so I was facing him, our faces inches apart. I looked into his teal colored eyes and, at that moment, they were the most beautiful things I ever saw. Ever so slowly our faces got closer and finally our lips touched and my eyes closed. I brought my hands from my sides to around his neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Move Jaden, I can't see!" Alexis hissed at Jaden, who was blocking her view of the window where Jesse and Crystal were.

"I can't believe I never noticed he liked her!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden there's a lot of things you don't notice." Alexis pointed out.

"Well yeah but, Jesse's my bro." Jaden whined.

Alexis sighed.

"Noooooo my little darling is being taken away!!" A certain brunette wailed dramatically.

"I still don't know how we're related." Alexis told her brother.

"But Lexie, Chris is being taken away by a boy! A BOY!" Atticus wailed more.

"Oh get over it! She's in love!" Alexis snapped at her brother.

"Uh guys." Syrus tried to get their attention "I think their kissing." He pointed out the window.

Everyone rushed over to look.

"You go girl!" Aleixs cheered.

"NOoooooooooooooooo!" Atticus cried big anime tears.

Jaden just kind stared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We pulled apart completely oblivious to the audience inside. I was still inside his arms.

"About before something I didn't mention was I also think you're beautiful." Jesse said.

"I think you're cute." I said smiling.

"Cute? Not what every guy wants to hear but I'll take it." He laughed lightly.

"Would you prefer handsome?" She laughed too.

The wind started to pick up again and I shivered.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze." Jesse led my back to the dorm.

We walked inside to find everyone looking at us funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what!" Alexis said.

"Nooo you can't leave me!" Atticus pulled me into a hug.

"There, there." I patted his back while he cried. "I think we should all go to sleep, especially you Atty."

"Fine, fine but don't think we don't know." Alexis walked up the stairs to her room.

"C'mon Jay let's go." Jesse motioned to the door. He was spending the night with Jaden. "See you in the morning Chris." He waved goodnight.

I stopped rubbing Atticus's back and waved back.

"Later." Sy left for his dorm.

"Okay Atty time to let go." I sighed.

He didn't.

"You know, you have to admit I'm growing up sooner of later." I told him.

"Can I choose later?"

"Oh just go to bed and sleep." I pried myself away.

"…Goodnight." He walked up the stairs.

"Night Atty." I waved, then walked up to my own room and fell happily asleep.

* * *

So there you have it, hope i haven't kept you all waiting to long, as soon as we got back to school our teachers piled the homework on us. i have the first chapter of 3 other stories written in one of my notebooks. I want you to tell me which one you'd like to read, if you like any of them. Though most likely i'll go with my One Piece one.

One Piece - AcexOC

DNAngel - DarkxOCxKrad

Super smash Bros - MarthxOC


	4. Duel for Jewels or your life force!

Hey everyone you're all gonna hate me but after this I'm going to Japan. So you're gonna have to wait at least 2 weeks for the next chapter. So i hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey guys what's up?" Jaden asked Alexis, Syrus and I as he came down the Slifer red dorm stairs with Jesse.

Just wondering what time you're going tonight." Alexis said.

"Going where?" Jaden looked at us confused.

"To the party." All three of us said at the same time.

"What party?" Jaden still looked confused.

"You were invited weren't you?" Sy asked holding his invitation "Even I got one." He pointed out.

"Course he was. Go ahead and tell em Jay." Jesse brought his own out.

"Maybe mine got lost in the mail." Jaden fibbed.

"Nice try but they were hand delivered by that new rich kid from East Academy. Adrienn something? Anyway he's calling it duel for jewels." Syrus explained to Jaden.

We couldn't see it but Chazz was listening in on the conversation. "Gecko." He said.

"If you ask me it's just some pathetic attempt by some loser to make friends…wish I thought of it." Syrus said.

"You're no loser Sy, you're one of the coolest people I know." I told him smiling.

"The word on the street is Adrian's a bit of a snob, I wouldn't be surprised if he only invited Blue and Yellow's" Alexis tried to cheer him up.

"Big deal. I'm way to cool to duel for jewels." Jaden pouted.

Syrus laughed "I think rhyming's funny."

"Hey Jay if you really want you can have my invite. I'm not really into big parties anyway." Alexis offered.

"Yeah me too, talk about lame." I rolled my eyes and Jesse chuckled making me blush.

"Hold on, I have an even better idea! A Slifer slumber party!" Syrus suggested.

"Good thinkin'!" Jesse said.

"Yeah Sy we can stay up all night and talk about trap cards and dueling strategies." Jaden said.

"You serious?" Sy sweat dropped.

"Course he is." Jesse and Jaden put there arms around each others shoulders.

"I don't joke about cards." Jaden and Jesse walked off.

Meanwhile Chazz was busy being a creepy stalker and googleing 'Adrian Gecko'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We were sneaking around the blue dorm to grab some food and we stopped just before the side.

"Is the coast clear? I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food." Syrus looked doubtful.

"We were invited, we're just gettin it to go." Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah Sy, so chill." I teased him.

"And with all that grub who's gonna miss a few dozen steaks?" Jaden asked him.

"Uh guys I think we've been spotted." Alexis looked up. So did the rest of us to see two helicopters flying over the middle of the lake.

"Nah they're just air lifting the food in." Jesse replied.

"Food shmood, that's Chazz," Sy said as we got a better view.

"Yeah, and that's the kid who left me off his guest list." Jaden said looking at Adrian.

"Well I smell a duel." Jaden and I ran forward to get a better look. They rest of the gang followed.

"I gotta say, I like your style bro." Adrian complimented.

"First of all my name's Chazz. Second of all what do you know about style? You've got purple hair and you're wrapped in my mom's old living room curtains." Chazz sneered. "Well guess what? It's time for a makeover."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian asked, not the least bit scared.

"I'm not sure. Can we get on with this?"Chazz replied.

"Why not? The sooner I beat you the less bad dialog I have to hear." Adrian said.

(Long story short, Chazz got his ass whooped.)

I shivered because it was so cold.

"Here Chris take my vest." Jesse said noticing I was shivering. He took his vest off and wrapped it around my shoulders then he drew me into a hug so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Th-thanks Jesse." I said leaning into the hug so I could get warmer.

"Well what are boyfriends for?" He teased.

"Good point." I smiled.

We were in our own little world. The one with the happy couple that lives happily ever after…our friends had other plans…

"Get a room." Jaden looked away.

"Aww you're so cute." Syrus cooed.

"I agree with both of them." Alexis smirked.

"You guys just can't leave us alone can you?" I asked them.

"Nope." They all faithfully replied.

"Chazz lost and fell into the lake below.

"Still think you're all high and mighty? Because from here it looks to me like you can't get any lower Princeton. You're washed up." Adrian gloated after defeating Chazz.

"I hate to say it, but I think I like Chazz better." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ah hey Chazz? Are you alright?" Syrus asked taking a step forward.

"What do you think!?" Chazz yelled at him. Syrus took his step back. "Will somebody get me a towel already? Just great I lost and I'm soaking wet."

Ojama yellow tried to cheer him up. "You're still _my_ favorite spoiled brat."

The bio bands glowed orange and next thing we knew Adrian had fallen onto the glass platform he was on.

"Helpppp!" Ojama yellow wailed. "The boss is sinking!...and I can't swim…"

"He's drowning!" Jaden pointed out.

"I'll save him!" Jesse stopped hugging me and took his arms away so he could go save Chazz.

'_Chazz if it weren't for the fact you're drowning and you could die I would very well kill you! In fact…I might kill you when you wake up.'_ I pouted and the loss of Jesse arms around me.

Instead Jesse was diving into the lake to save our favorite spoiled rich kid.

When Alexis and I walked into the Obelisk blue dorm we gasped. All the students were collapsed on the ground unconscious. We looked around to try to find someone awake but everyone was out cold.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I know school can put you too sleep, but this is ridiculous!" Jaden said.

We were watching all the students that had passed out being taken away by paramedics.

"Well it looks like Viper struck again." Jesse stated.

I watched all the students pass by and got…sad. I rested my head on Jesse's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm beginning to think this is more then just the flu. Perhaps you two were right." Crowler admitted to Miss Fontaine and Bonaparte.

"It's about time you admitted something's wrong but what are we supposed to do now?" Miss Fontaine asked.

"Ah Marcel!" Bonaparte said when he saw Marcel being taken away as well.

Crowler and Bonaparte raced to the Chancellors office.

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Crowler said as they ran inside.

"We need your help! Our worse fears have come true!" Bonaparte finished.

They stopped running and looked around to see he was nowhere to be seen.

Crowler picked up a note on the desk and read it aloud.

" 'Due to an unexpected event I had to leave. Good luck.' Do you know what this means? Now we're in charge." Crowler stated.

"Talk about bad timing." Exclaimed Bonaparte.

* * *

Sorry if there we spelling/grammer errors, i was in a hurry to get this one up before i left. Talk to you in 2 weeks!


	5. My deck is better then yours

Hey everyone! Kunoichi here, finally back from Japan after 2 weeks. From now on it's gonna be a little slow because I have a project I'm going to be working on right up until the last day of school, it's one project but worth all my grades in all my classes so I can't fail. Sorry but you're all just gonna have to put up with it. Also I'm putting in another oc in the story, meet Albel! Who belongs to 5-digit. I also made my deck with help from 5-digit so i hope i can add some dueling to show you Chris's kick ass deck!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ughhhhh! I'm so bored!" Jaden drawled as we all sat in the back of the classroom.

"Jay, unless you're dueling you're usually bored. Especially during class." Chris pointed out to her brown haired friend.

"I wish class was over already!" He kept on complaining.

"Well get over it, class just started." Alexis said from her seat beside Chris.

"Now today class I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Albel, be good to him! Or you'll suffer." Dr Crowler warned us as a blond haired boy walked into the classroom.

The first thing you noticed, after you caught sight of his hair, were his bright azure eyes. They had a bit of a mischievous shine to them and they were resting on Alexis. Albel quickly looked away to the side as if he'd found it very interesting all of a sudden.

"Well Albel why don't you sit up by…" Crowler scanned the room for an appropriate seat.

Albel, hands in his pockets, looked up and started walking towards Jaden and the gang. Ignoring Crowler behind him he took a seat in front of Jesse with Jaden and Hassleberry on the other sides of him.

"Well I see you found your seat." Crowler said bitterly.

Albel just nodded.

"In the future you'll do well to remember who you superiors are."

"Aww come on Crowler, the guys new let it slip." Jaden grinned at Crowler.

"That's Dr Crowler to you Jaden." He directed his glare to Jay.

The blond man turned back to teaching.

"By the way, name's Jaden." Jaden leaned down from one level higher to grin right in front of Albel.

"Name's Albel." He replied.

"I'm Jesse!" Jesse told him in his southern accent.

"My name's Crystal, but you can call me Chris." Crystal's eyes were bright and friendly, he decided he liked her and these Jaden and Jesse people. They looked trustworthy. Chris took the liberty of introducing everyone else. "That's Syrus, Jim, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz & Aster."

As much as Albel tried to hide the fact that he stared a little too long at Alexis when her name was called, Chris and Jesse noticed it. Aster caught Chris's eye and smirked. So he knew too.

"Since class almost over you wanna join us for lunch?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." We got up and headed to the blue dorm as the bell rang.

"Um I'm in Ra yellow, shouldn't I eat there?" Albel pointed down the path to the yellow dorm.

"No way! It's perfectly fine, Alexis, Chris, Aster, Jesse, Jim and sometimes Atticus get us in without a problem, plus more food when we get back!" Jaden ran inside and dove for the beef.

The girls sighed and shook their heads. "Boys." They both muttered.

Jesse held out his arm to Chris, "Does that include me?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back at him and took his arm, "Of course."

"I know it's hard but try to ignore the love birds, they tend to live in their own little world." Alexis joked as Jesse and Chris walked away from them.

"I see." Was all he said in reply.

"So do you like Duel Academy so far?" Alexis asked in hopes of keeping a conversation going.

"I like it so far. Do we stay around the school campus though? What about the rest of the island?"

"Most of us do. Jaden got lost once, Jim goes out every once in awhile and so does Chris."

"So do you duel each other?"

"For fun? Not really, usually only when there's tournaments. Which reminds me we have one coming up tomorrow. The winner is allowed to choose the place where we go for a field trip." Alexis explained remembering the upcoming event.

"That sounds like fun."

By this time they had reached the dorm where all the others were eating. They took the 2 remaining seats, right next to each other, and the topic quickly switched to Albel.

"What kind of deck do you have?" Of course Jaden couldn't wait to find out.

"I have an Evolving Sword deck." Albel answered.

"What's in it?" Jaden kept pestering.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Albel challenged.

"Not now boys, were eating." Chris said seeing the fiery look in Jaden's eyes.

"Fine. I have an Elemental Hero deck with some Neo-Spacians." Jaden grinned proudly.

"Mines a Vehicrod deck. Y'know vehicles and stuff." Albel nodded at Syrus.

"All girls for me with my Cyber Girl deck." Alexis told him.

"Attention soldier! My Dino deck will send you marching!" Hassleberry shouted.

"My deck's none of you business." Chazz glared at Albel.

"Destiny Hero's for me man." Aster was leaning back in his chair.

Jesse turned to face Albel. "I got the legendary Crystal Beast cards for me."

"You own the Crystal Beasts?"Albel looked at him in awe.

"Yup, you betcha." Jesse grinned like a cat.

Chris lightly hit him. "Don't get a full head there."

He laughed.

"Well while they flirt," Jesse and Chris flushed red. "I got myself a Fossil Dragon deck." Jim added.

Albel nodded, he could guess the types of cards in there deck by the name. I mean there are thousands of the same card, it was just a matter of how you used them.

"Guess I'm last huh?" Chris asked in a last fit of laughter. "Well, I have a Wolf Pack deck, and let me tell you now," she saw the calculating look in his eyes. "they aren't what you think they are." She left an ominous hang at the end.

"I'll take you advice for it them." He regarded her with a look of his own.

"Well now that that's taken care of I think we should head back to our dorm soon." Jaden had finished stuffing himself as the rest of the group was finishing up.

"I'll walk with you to the Ra dorms." Syrus offered to Albel.

"Thanks." Sy, Albel, Hassleberry & Jaden all left for their dorms.

"Aren't you leaving Chazz?" Jim asked the rich boy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Chazz walked out.

"See you later boys, I gotta get some sleep, after all we have a tournament tomorrow." Chris walked up the stairs.

"Right, may the best duelist win." Jim also walked up stars but he headed left to the boys dorms.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I will." Chris grinned like a cat.

Everyone headed off to bed to get some sleep so they could all win.

* * *

Should i make a different plot? Like same characters, different bad guys. Would that be okay or do you want to stick with the actual plot? I think i'd be fun to amke a new bad guy.


	6. Tag Team Duels? Chazz & Adrian? What?

Thank you to everyone who reads the story!! I almost have dueling in this chapter. See what the beast's look like at www(dot)yugioh(dot)wikia(dot)com. I don't own any of the cards accept a few, I'll tell you when they're mine. Also 5-digit helped me come up with the cards so i don't take full ownership.

* * *

Chapter 6

"JADEN! WAKE UP!" Syrus was banging on the door of Jaden's room.

"Jaden you're gonna miss the miss the tournament!" Jesse called through the door.

They heard a thud which they presumed was Jaden falling out of his bed. Then a few more as Jaden ran around trying to get ready.

"3…" Chazz said.

"2…" Jesse smirked.

"1…" Crystal looked at the door expectantly.

"I'm up!" Jaden flung the door open and landed right on his face.

" 'Ello to you too mate." Jim smiled.

Crystal and Alexis laughed lightly.

"Nice fall." Albel smiled at Jaden.

"I try." Jaden got up and rubbed his head. "Anyway let's get going, I got me a tournament to win!"

"You're forgetting you have to beat us first loser." Chazz said and walked off.

"Yeah Jay, don't go making yourself the winner." Alexis smiled. "C'mon Chris let's get going."

"Actually I think I'm gonna switch out a few cards first." Chris pulled out both her deck and side deck.

"Well I'll help." Jesse grinned.

"Oh no you won't, you're not getting a peek at my deck." Chris laughed running away.

"I swear I won't peek." Jesse caught her and tickled her.

Alexis sighed "Sometimes…you guys."

"I'll say." Jim nodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris looked at them an innocent expression on her face. She was currently wrapped in Jesse's arms.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Alexis smiled knowingly.

Chris, childishly, stuck her tongue out at Alexis. "Anyway, I hear Crowler has a surprise planned for us."

"Well I hope it's not too much of a surprise the last one was horrible." Jaden complained.

"All they did was give us a deck to duel with, that wasn't ours." Alexis said.

"And that's what I hated! I couldn't use my normal combinations!" Jaden threw his hands in the air.

"It was good for us though. It makes you think up things on the spot, it shows you how good your skills as a duelist are." Chris shrugged.

"You don't seem to care about it." Albel noted.

"Seto had me do that to test out new cards, so I'm used to it." She explained.

"Speaking of which, you guys know the prize right?" Jim asked.

"We get to choose a place to visit!" Syrus yelled happily.

"I wanna go back to Domino City." Jaden said.

"Yeah, that would be pretty nice." Chris smiled.

"Tell ya what, if I win we can go there." Jesse smiled at Chris.

"You won't need to do that." Chris smiled at Jesse's thoughtfulness.

"Why not?" Jesse looked at her confused.

"Because, I'm gonna win!" Chris pumped her fist into the air.

Jesse smiled at her child-like behavior.

"Well let's hurry it up then." Alexis looked impatiently at Chris.

"Right! Let's go."

"What about your deck?" Alexis asked.

"Meh, I'm fine with the ones I have now." Chris referred to her two decks.

"Which one are you going to use?" Alexis slyly asked.

"Dunno, depends on the surprise." Chris could play aloof all she wanted, but Alexis already knew she wanted to win this tournament…badly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"As you know students I've prepared a surprise for you all." Crowler started. "In this tournament you must all choose a partner, that's right this is a tag team tournament! You have 30 seconds to find a partner, starting now!" Crowler signaled with his hands and everyone was at a mad dash to find a partner.

Jesse and Chris both grabbed for each others hands, since they were right next to each other they were partners. Syrus literally latched onto Jaden.

"Mind being partners mate?" Jim asked Hassleberry.

"Not at all soldier." Hassleberry replied.

Albel asked Alexis and they became partners as well.

"Who's you're partner?" Chris asked as Aster walked by.

He pointed behind him to the person clinging to his leg, of course it was Atticus.

Somehow Adrian and Chazz ended up on the same team!? No one ever figured out how that happened…

_Groups:_

_Chris & Jesse_

_Jaden & Syrus_

_Jim & Hassleberry_

_Albel & Alexis_

_Aster & Atticus_

_Chazz & Adrian_

"Everyone knows the rules, anyone is fair game and you must accept all duel challenges. If you loose you're eliminated. So let the games begin!" Crowler set us loose.

"Poor Sy…" Chris sighed.

"Aw he'll be fine, he has Jay remember." Jesse laughed as we ran outside the building.

"I'm sure you're right." They stopped and looked around.

"Hey you two, Jesse Anderson and Crystal Moto, we challenge you!" Two Obelisk blue students challenged.

"Ambitious aren't we? Think you can take us? Bring it on!" Chris pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's duel!" Everyone shouted and their duel disks activated.

"I go first!" The light brown haired obelisk blue boy shouted.

"…By the way what are your guys's names?" Jesse asked.

They sweatdropped.

"I'm Taylor!" The light brown haired boy said.

"Luke." The black haired boy said trying to act cool.

"Well I'm Jesse." Jesse pointed to himself.

"We know who you are! You're the demon who stole our Princess away!" Taylor accused.

Chris looked at them like they were psycho.

"You have a fan club?" Jesse turned to her.

"I was hoping that could stay a secret." She looked menacingly at the boys.

"We worked all the time to make sure she had our support when dueling and that she always had everything she needed. Then you come in and snatch her away with your pretty little Crystal Beast cards!" Luke accused.

"……Jesse promise me something." Chris chose her words slowly.

"Yes?" Jesse looked at her curiously.

"If we win can we pretend this conversation never happened?"

"Why are you so mean to us Crystal? We pour our love into everything we do for you!" Taylor got all teary.

"Umm……It's nice what you do and all, but don't you think you should go find a girl who deserves your feelings?" Chris was running out of persuasive things to say.

"What about you? You're duel Academy's Princess! And ever since Zane left, you've been a little different." Luke added.

Crystal visibly flinched when Zane was mentioned. She calmed herself and steadied her nerves. "I'll be alright; after all I have Jesse so let's get this duel on the road shall we?"

"You're right…I guess. Let's duel!" Luke and Taylor shouted at the same time.

"My move first!" Luke yelled. "I summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing, in attack mode!"

_Phantom Beast Cross-Wing  
1300/1300  
__While this card is in the __Graveyard__, "__Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts__" and all "__Phantom Beast__" __monsters__ on the __field__ gain 300 __ATK__._

"Lastly I'll put down 2 face downs." Luke finished his move.

"Good, now I can go!" Chris yelled.

What no one knew was that they had an audience of 2. Namely Alexis and Albel. Albel wanted to see her cards and Alexis didn't feel like dueling so they decided to hide and watch,

Chris drew a card and looked over her hand. "I summon Gene-warper warwolf , in attack mode!"

_Gene-warper warwolf  
2000/100  
__This warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash __destruction._

"Next I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Chris announced.

Taylor drew "I summon Des Mosquito, in attack mode!"

_Des Mosquito  
500/500  
When this card is __Normal Summoned__ or __Special Summoned__, place 2 __counters__ on it. This card gains 500 __ATK__ for each __counter__ placed on it by this __effect__. If this card is __destroyed by battle__, remove 1 __counter__ from it, and it is not __destroyed__._

"Lastly I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, in defense mode!" Jesse shouted after he drew a card from his deck.

_Cystal Beast Emerald Tortoise  
600/2000  
Once per turn, you can change 1 of your __monsters__ that __attacked__ this turn to __Defense Position__. If this card is __destroyed__ while it is in a __Monster Card Zone__, you can place it __face-up__ in your __Spell & Trap Card Zone__ as a __Continuous Spell Card__, instead of sending it to the __Graveyard__._

_

* * *

_Well now that everyone has their first cards up the duel shall start next chapter! Sorry if I made Albel a little OOC 5-digit, i didn't know how else to show him watching and calculating her cards. Plus next chapter _everyone_ is going to be spying on _everyone_. Oh by the way the first number berfore the / is the monsters attack points, the other is the defense points. Gene-warper Warwolf attack is 2000 and it's defense is 100.


End file.
